The present invention is in the technical field of sporting goods. More particularly the field of canoe loading devices, more particularly portable canoe loading devices, more particularly individual portable canoe loading devices.
Conventional canoe loading devices to assist in loading a canoe to the roof of a vehicle for transport exist as a series of pulley's and cables attached to an overhead support such as a garage ceiling, or a semi-rigid pipe with a roller atop mounted to a trailer hitch tongue. Using these devices typically requires an assistant, which is not always available, are cumbersome to use and a garage ceiling is not portable.